Irene's Thoughts
by xrogue23
Summary: Everything in Irene's POV. Starting from Teresa's arc to the point she dies. pls read!
1. Introduction

**Click. Click. Click. **_Damn, I hate these shoes._

**Click. Click. Click. **_Why'd they have to make them out of metal?_

**Click. Click. Click. **_Don't they know it's freaking uncomfortable?_

**Click. Click. Click. **_I swear, one day I'm gonna kill those organization bas-_

_Wait. Why am I thinking like her?_

_Tch. You influenced me way too much, Teresa._

_5 years since we've last met and I'm still thinking like you. Kind of bothers me, actually…_

_And why the hell does he keep following me like that?_

Restraining myself from running behind him and lodging my sword against his neck, I stopped.

"Let me guess, your childhood aspiration was to be a stalker?"

A black figure emerged from the trees nearby. "Hmph. And they said you have no sense of humour."

"What do you want, Ermita? I don't wish to waste my time talking to you."

Ermita's eyes glinted. "Impatient, aren't you? Your character has always been the opposite of how you look on the surface…"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"The organization has some… tasks for you to deal with." _Isn't that always the case? _"You still miss your best friend, Teresa of the Faint Smile, don't you?"

_I've been that obvious?_

"We never had a pair of troublemakers like the both of you back then."

_Yeah. Right. Whatever._

"I expect you'll be seeing her again soon."

_Hmm? You put her in far north and me in far south to keep us away from each other and prevent any more troubles, didn't you? "Seeing her again soon"_

"First of all, I have to inform you that you've been relegated to Number Three."

"Why?" I hope I kept my voice neutral. _But, Number Three? No way. Teresa's gonna laugh her ass off when she hears this._

"A warrior who has recently received her symbol has risen up the ranks to Number Two. My apologies," Ermita's voice sounded a little amused.

_You don't sound so apologetic. You hypocrite._

"Recently received her symbol? She's that strong?"

"Yes, she is. I'd even say she's good enough to fight Teresa of the Faint Smile," Ermita estimated, "More of a monster than Teresa."

_Are you trying to say that Teresa's a monster? No, wait…_

"'Fight Teresa'? What are you trying to say?"

"Teresa has broken the organisation's rule. She killed a whole group of bandits to save a girl. At her execution site, she wounded the executors and deserted the organization. So that is why we have gathered Number Two through Five, to take her head."

_No… no way… I have to kill her? She killed to save a girl? What the hell are you trying to play at, Teresa?_

"But before you meet with Number Four and Five, I want you to meet Number Two first. Gauge her power and figure out how to manipulate her strength to kill Teresa. After all, she's a rookie… and you want to see the person who took your rank away from you, don't you?"

_Yes, in fact, I do._

"Where?"

"Walk northwest from here for a day. Her name's Priscilla. Just in case you recognize the wrong person." He chuckled.

_God, I really want to rip your tongue off._

I turned and walked away.


	2. Priscilla

Hey, people

Hey, people! Sorry that this chapter took so long. I had to deal with my studies for awhile. Thanks for the patience and reviews! I hope this chapter is enjoyable!

**Chapter 2: Priscilla**

I closed my eyes, which is quite dangerous now, because I'm walking along the forest path.

_Tch. Who cares anyway? I wish I'll just walk into a ravine and die. Suicide._

But dying now is way better than fighting Teresa, wouldn't it? Opening my eyes, I found no ravine in front of me.

_Yeah, and risk being branded a brainless idiot by Ms Faint Smile._

The yoki grew stronger, and screams could be heard from yoma.

_She must be there already. Strange. I don't sense any abnormal yoki…_

I approached a ruined town's entrance, only to have a yoma appear right in front of me.

_Hi. Can you kill me now, please?_

Just then, a sword pierced through the yoma's abdomen and sliced its way up, through the head and splitting the body into half.

_Oh. That's too bad then. Bye._

I looked straight and ended up staring into another warrior's eyes. Eyes full of hatred, bloodlust and just a little surprise. I tried moving, but found my legs rooted to the ground.

_Her eyes… scary. Wait. I'm not looking straight. I'm looking __**down**_

There is one word to describe this warrior. Short. Her height's around… 165cm?

_My god. Have you had your growth spurt already? Your height's a freaking joke._

"Ahh… seems like former Number 2 has arrived. You sure have taken your time, haven't you, Quicksword Irene?"

_Yes, yes, of course. I was deciding whether to die or not. Tch._

I gave him my "I'm bored, can I kill you?" look.

As usual, Orsay was hidden under his cloak.

_I remembered something Teresa said once. "You know, I bet Orsay's allergic to light. Or even Ermita too. They keep shielding themselves from it. Haha." _

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we? This is Priscilla, the one who is taking over your Number 2 rank. I hope both of you will work well together."

Priscilla gave a smile. "Pleased to meet you."

_Hi, Merry Christmas. Happy New Year. Whatever. And where the hell is your yoki?_

"Ok, enough with the introductions. Priscilla, proceed to the next town. A request was sent from there. We will catch up with you later." Orsay was clearly sending her off to talk to me privately.

_Wow. You are __**so **__subtle, Orsay._

Priscilla started striding along another forest path with Orsay and me tagging behind her.

"As you can see, Priscilla can fight and move without using yoki. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"Yes," I replied, "like Teresa. Is this why she's promoted to Number 2 and chosen to be in the hunting squad?"

_What a no brainer. But still, I want your views on this. Provided I can get it._

"Yes. She has the best chance of defeating Teresa. Her forte is sensing yoki, isn't it? This girl will cause more than just a pain in her neck. Seems like you think even more maturely than when you were with Teresa."

_Nice way of saying: "It's good to have peace at the headquarters, now that you two troublemakers are not around."_

"**Thank you** for the **compliment. **Do you have anything more to say, Mr. Good Observer?"

"One more thing," Orsay started, "I hope you do not have any intention on… joining your good friend. It is enough that Number 1 has betrayed us. We don't need another useful warrior to follow suit."

_Honestly, I seriously did not think about it. Maybe I should really join Teresa. __**That **__will spice up the whole thing, won't it?_

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it again. What if I said something stupid?

"Making and losing friends is part of the job, Irene. Or, more accurately, this job doesn't require you to have any friends. It will only hinder your missions and progress."

_Seems like Teresa was right. You care more than Ermita. Wait. Did I just say you __**care**_

"After this, you are to rendezvous with Sophia and Noel, with Priscilla, of course. I will leave the job of convincing them both to you. Don't take too much time in dealing with Teresa. Settle this matter as soon as possible."

Orsay picked up his pace and left me behind, my mind unsettled.

_Should I fight or join Teresa?_


	3. Rendezvous

Third chapter

Third chapter! I followed the scene in the anime, where Irene meets up with Noel and Sophia, and where Priscilla is introduced. Ok, just to clear things up, here's the type of fonts I'll be using in this chapter.

-Normal narration

-'Talking done in the anime, by all characters.'

-"_Irene's thoughts which are in the anime_"

_-Irene's thoughts that are added in by me!_

I hope you won't find it confusing! If it is, please tell me and give some tips! Thanks!

**Chapter 3: Rendezvous**

I strode into the ruined town, which had yoma corpses lying around.

_Well, seems like they've made themselves comfortable._

'You asked for it.' That was Noel's voice, always loud and looking for a fight. 'Let's settle who's Number 3 right here!'

_That's me, you brainless monkey. You're Number 5, for goodness sake._

As usual, Sophia's calm, polite voice retorted. 'Fine by me.'

_And you're Number 4. I'd better break up the fight now, or else I'll have to waste more energy._

'Enough!'

That captured their attention. **Click. Click. Click. **

'Rarr!' Two yoma jumped from my left and right. _Can't all of you just give me a rest?! _I awakened my right arm, and the Quicksword sent them to hell. Blood rained down on me, which I used the Quicksword to block.

_It'll be so inelegant to be covered all over in yoma blood, anyway._

'What do you accomplish by fighting each other? Our orders were to annihilate all yoma in this town. Correct?'

_Why am I acting so obedient?_

'Long time no see, Irene.' _Ever the polite one._ _Yes, long time no see._

'They don't call you 'Quicksword Irene' for nothing. I didn't even see you draw your sword.'

_Of course you can't see me draw my sword. Or else it won't be called the Quicksword now, would it?_

Sophia snorted quietly. 'I'm more amazed at the fact that you don't even have a smudge of yoma blood on you, give that you slashed them at point blank range.' _Well, that's easy, Sophia. Quicksword, Quicksword, Quicksword._

'You have a firm hold on the Number 2 seat, eh?'

_Are you trying to make me feel guilty, my dear?_ I stared at a point on the ground, praying my face didn't betray my feelings.

'And? They didn't bring Number 2 through Number 4 here just to annihilate a town of Yoma, right?' I turned from them and rested my eyes.

_I'm glad you finally learnt how to use your brain, Noel. By the way, it's not 2 through 4. It's 2 through 5._

'Indeed. Any single one of us could have taken care of a town like this. To have gathered the three of us, there must be something more.'

_Well, time to answer their questions…_

I opened my eyes. 'We've been given orders to slay the Number 1 in the organization, Teresa…'

Noel and Sophia emitted sounds of surprise.

I restrained myself from sighing. _I wished she hadn't. I just wished that she didn't give me so much trouble. Can't she just spare a thought for me?_

'Teresa… as in…Teresa of the Faint Smile?' _How many more Teresa-s do you know, Noel? Tch. _

'Why…' Sophia sounded more like whispering to herself.

'She killed humans, an entire group of bandits. At her execution site, she struck our comrades and deserted the organization.' _I'll bet anything that her brain shut down at that time._

'Are you kidding me?! Having the strongest one betray the organization is not funny at all. I'd have wished she'd just let herself be killed.' _Yes, of course. It'll only be funny when I join her, won't it? And please, you know her enough to know that she won't die in such a stupid manner._

'This is why Number 2 through Number 5 in the organization are gathered. To enforce the rule and use our combined strength to kill Teresa.' My heart twisted. _My chest feels so tight…please, can we leave this as it is?_

'A full-out battle between Number 1 and Number 2 through 5, eh? Interesting, isn't it?' She rested her chin on the hand. 'So… who was Number 5 again?' _Just when I thought you've grown smarter, Noel. Very good._

'You really are stupid, aren't you?' _Thanks for reminding her, Sophia. _'It's Elda.'

'It's not Elda. The last person is Number 2.'

'Huh?' Both warriors reacted at the same time.

I felt a rush of shame. 'I've been relegated to Number 3 recently, which makes you two Number 4 and Number 5.' _Ok, now I really feel like hiding in a hole and never show my face again._

Noel spoke first. 'What the hell?'

Then Sophia. 'That can't be.'

_Here comes the convincing part. _'Number 2 is a rookie who recently received her symbol, and rose up through the ranks within these few months.'

As usual, Noel retorted more. 'A rookie?! Why is someone like that suddenly the Number 2? Don't make me laugh!' _You're not, you monkey. Dammit, my patience is growing thin._

'If you can't accept it, then take it away from her with your skills. I accepted it after taking one look at her.' I heard Noel taking in a deep breath before starting to argue again.

'Aahh!' A young girl's voice sounded out somewhere on the right. 'Ow, ow, ow…' I sighed inwardly. _Thank you, Priscilla. I'm getting tired of this debate._

'What the hell? What a clumsy dolt.' _She's as clumsy as you are dumb. Hmph. _

'It's her. She's the new Number 2 who recently received her symbol, Priscilla.'

'Hell no. She's just a kid!' _That was my first impression too, Noel. _'Did you and the organization lose some screws in your brains?!' _Yes, my brain has gone haywire._

'Like I said, if you can't accept it, then try her out yourself.' _Although the result is very predictable. Weird… I can feel Sophia staring at me from the back._

'Fine, then. I'll take the Number 2 seat by force.' She started towards Priscilla and drew out her sword in the process. 'Get up, kid. We'll settle this right here!'

_If you really kill her, than I can take back my position too._

Priscilla looked confused for a moment. 'Huh? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I apologize for arriving late! It took awhile for me to fight these yoma! I…' _That's really off topic._

'What are you talking about? I said fight me! Besides, if it took you awhile to take out a few yoma-' Noel gasped a little, finally taking notice of the massacre that had taken place. 'What in the world…' _Now, do you know what I mean?_

Sophia stood behind Noel. 'I don't believe it. She was fighting this close, and we didn't even sense her at all?'

'No matter who she deals with or how many she deals with, she does not have to release her powers. Just like Teresa of the Faint Smile.' I looked at her. 'She also hates yoma more than anyone else.' _I couldn't forget the expression in her eyes when I first saw her. _

'To be honest, I wouldn't want to fight Teresa no matter how many of us are gathered. But I changed my mind after seeing her. She will surpass Teresa someday.'

I closed my eyes for the second time today. _That someday had better not come too early._

'So, shall we set off for this mission?'

Priscilla nodded.

Still recovering from her defeat, Noel sulked.

Sophia gave a faint smirk.

_Talk about a weird team dynamic…_


	4. Flashback First meeting with Teresa

From this chapter onwards, there will be a few chapters about Irene and Teresa while they are still recruits in the organization

From this chapter onwards, there will be a few chapters about Irene and Teresa while they are still recruits in the organization. During these flashbacks, I will not use Irene's POV. Hope all of you won't mind.

P.S: To Ouran watchers, especially fans of the Hitachiin twins, I made T&I behave like the twins! I thought that it'll be fun to put them together like that (sometimes the "homo side" too). Find out why T&I are called troublemakers and why Irene and Ermita are on bad terms! ;)

**Chapter 4: First meeting with Teresa**

'Stop moving so much and behave yourself!' A man, whose head was covered with black bandages except for his eyes, raised his voice. His hands were trying very hard to keep their grip on the new, stubborn recruit.

The girl had white hair, grayish skin and elfish ears. At the moment, she was struggling for release from the handler's hands, fighting, biting and scratching at every bit of the man she could reach.

Finally the man managed to drag the girl to a cell, one of the many where they kept recruits, and threw her inside. In the process, however, she managed to shove his arm hard against the bars of the cell.

'Arrgh!' The handler raised his voice even louder still, his murderous glare directed at the recruit on the ground, 'I've had it with you, you little bi-'

'You wanna finish that word, Ermita?' A cool, slightly childish voice came from behind the new recruit.

Ermita shifted his glare to the girl who just spoke. 'What, are you trying to intimidate me, Teresa?'

Teresa smirked. 'Why, yes, I am. You could be afraid of all of us, for all I know.'

Ermita's eyes narrowed. 'And you could be afraid of swords, for all I know. The way you have been refusing to attend trainings…'

He obviously touched a nerve, as Teresa's eye twitched and it was her turn to glare at him.

'Happy bonding. I hope the both of you kill each other by the end of today.' With that Ermita stalked off.

'Hey, you alright?' Teresa extended her hand towards the new recruit. She looked at it for a moment and she stood up without taking it.

'Cool. Finally there's someone with almost as much spunk as me.' Teresa chuckled.

The recruit gave a small snort at the "almost", and didn't give any other reaction. She walked towards a mattress on the floor and sat down on it. It didn't legally qualify as a mattress, being so thin that it's practically just sitting or sleeping on the floor. _At least there is something to sleep on, _the recruit thought to herself.

She finally looked directly at Teresa. Teresa had wavy shoulder length hair, which she kept in a ponytail with some of it forming bangs on her face. Her face was that of a beautiful woman's in future, with silver eyes and pale hair.

Teresa plopped herself down beside the new recruit. 'Nice hair. I've always wanted straight hair, but…' She gestured towards her wavy hair while admiring the recruit's perfectly straight ones. 'So… my name's Teresa. What's yours?'

The recruit scrutinized Teresa for a moment, and, finally deciding that it was no harm, gave hers. 'Irene.'

'Right! Welcome to Blondie High, Irene!' She paused for a moment and surveyed Irene more. 'Umm… though you're not really "blonde" are you?' Teresa gave a lopsided grin.

Irene looked at her white hair, and then observed others in other cells. All of them had pale hair. 'Guess I'm a weirdo even in here.'

'Aww, man! It's not "weird", it's "unique"! It's boring to have the same thing as dozens of others. Not the eyes, though. They make us look cool, don't they?' Teresa gave a little pose.

'Don't do that, it makes you look like a retard.' Irene said, leaning back on her hands.

Teresa looked slightly put out. 'Tsk. Your words are like arrows, pal. It really hurts a lot.' She mimed an arrow piercing her chest and fell back, lying on the mattress.

'It doesn't look hurtful.' Then, Irene reached over quickly and gave her a little slap on the cheek.

'Oi!' Teresa bolted up straight, grinned, and lunged at Irene. They wrestled for a moment, and a voice floated over while Teresa had Irene in a headlock.

'Are you two really gonna kill each other, crazies?'

Both of them looked up towards where the voice came from. It was another girl, her hair short and spiky, in a cell opposite theirs. 'Why? Are you jealous of us, Noel?' Teresa called back.

Noel retorted, 'Not really. I've enough verbal wars with Sophia everyday.' She used her thumb and pointed at the girl behind her. This one had short and wavy hair.

'Hi, newbie! The name's Sophia.' She pointed towards herself. 'This tomboy here's Noel.' She gestured towards Noel, who grinned and waved in Irene's direction.

Teresa pointed towards Irene, 'Her name's Irene!'

'Try not to get killed by Teresa, Irene. She's a well-known murderer.' Sophia smiled.

'Aww!! Don't worry Sophia.' Teresa hugged Irene from behind. 'I'll take very good care of her!' Straight after that, Teresa planted a kiss on Irene's cheek.

Irene blanched and pushed away. 'What the hell?! You lesbian kissing machine!'

Teresa burst into peals of laughter. 'God! We have a prude here!'

Then, the only set of doors in the cavernous area opened. A group of handlers entered, each holding a sack. They proceeded to hand out the contents to the girls in the cells.

A handler reached Teresa and Irene's cell and gave them each an apple. 'Eat, and do not try to starve yourself again, Teresa.' With that, the handler went to the next cell.

'It's your lucky day, Irene.' Teresa took a bite from the apple. 'Today is Pig-out Day, comes once every week. Knock yourself out.'

'Actually, I'd rather knock **you **out.' Irene murmured and they sat down on the mattress again. Irene fell silent, as she absorbed her current situation and remembered what happened to her just hours before. She warmed up to Teresa so much that she could forget about the ordeal she suffered before this.

They had captured her and drugged her to sleep all the way to this god forsaken place. Then they cut her open and deposited a yoma's flesh and blood into her body. Irene softly felt her abdomen. It stings a little.

'Does it still hurt?' Teresa asked, as she saw Irene's actions.

Irene looked up at Teresa, and saw something different in her eyes. Worry, concern and sadness were all mixed together.

'No, it's alri-,' Irene sighed, realizing that Teresa would know that she's lying anyway. 'Yes. It does.' She remembered how her family was killed right in front of her eyes by a yoma. 'I…' Her expression fell.

Teresa reached over and grasped Irene's hand. 'It'll be ok. I promise.'

Irene smiled slightly and gave her apple to Teresa. She lay down on the mattress and covered herself with the blanket, wondering if things will really be like what Teresa said.


	5. Flashback Training and Bonding

Chapter 5: Flashback – Training and Bonding

**Chapter 5: Flashback – Training and Bonding**

Teresa yawned. 'Man, things can't get anymore boring than this! Oi,' she nudged Irene. 'Entertain me'

'You can go and die of boredom now, for all I care.' Irene closed her eyes and leant back on her sword. Not a real claymore, but a normal, lighter one.

It's been 2 months since Irene entered the organization. Time has gone pretty fast, having trainings everyday, with Teresa finally attending the trainings. Irene had a feeling that Teresa was only doing it for her.

Sword practices, lessons on disguise, yoma, awakened beings and survival skills. Right now, all the trainees from Irene's batch were in the wilderness, having practical lesson on how to survive in the wild and how to fend for themselves in times of danger. They would be staying there for a week. Today is only the third day, and Teresa was already in her 'I'm bored, can I kill for fun?' mood.

Irene sighed. 'At least we're not trapped inside that pigsty. And for god's sake, please stop whining.'

'Ok. Oh, by the way, you're not god. You're just someone whose name has a corny meaning.' Teresa laughed, but was cut off by Irene, who shoved a strawberry, from the food they have collected, into her mouth.

'I didn't choose that name for myself, got that? Tch. I wish Sophia didn't tell us the meaning of our names.' After Sophia had "enlightened" them, Teresa spent one whole day laughing so hard at Irene that she almost banged into a pillar or wall **thrice**.

'I understand, ma'am!' Teresa threw Irene a mock salute. 'Oh, not "ma'am". It's Ms "Peace"!'

Irene opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a twig breaking. 'Someone's here.'

They bolted to their feet, and scanned their surroundings. 'Yoma.' Teresa looked a little confused.

Irene raised an eyebrow at her. 'How do you-'

'-know? I'm not sure. I can just sense it.' Teresa whipped her body around, and swung her sword at tree. 'There!'

Sure enough, a roar emitted from behind the tree and a yoma charged out. The twosome acted at the same time. They took out both its arms, making it roar even more in pain. Without wasting time, Teresa cut its head off, Irene neatly separating its torso from its hip.

'Do you see what I mean now? Even if there's yoma, it only stays for 5 seconds. It's not fun.' Teresa pouted.

Irene sighed explosively. She went under a tree far from the yoma and sat down, pulling Teresa along. Then she lay down, still holding onto Teresa, and made her lay down beside her.

'What? You want to sleep now? Hello!! It's only in the afternoon! Are you a pig or something?!' Teresa complained, trying to touch a nerve and make Irene give up her plan.

Irene, however, did not rise to the bait. She only threw an arm over Teresa, like holding a bolster, and closed her eyes.

Teresa took in a deep breath, and then exhaled. Having no other choice, she followed suit.

Irene awoke, and found herself looking directly at Teresa's face. She'd snuggled up to Irene and fallen asleep. _And someone called me a pig, _Irene thought triumphantly. The sky was dark now, with a few stars scattered across it and the moon light illuminated the surroundings. They had slept through the whole afternoon into the night.

Irene sat up, yawned widely and looked back at Teresa's face. She enjoyed moments like this. Being able to look Teresa like that without her making any comments was refreshing. However, the main reason why she liked this was the look on Teresa's face. She always manages to look like a pure and innocent kid, peaceful and kind of cute. Irene gave a small smile, stood up and walked towards the lake they spotted the day before.

_We must have been walking in circles. The lake's still so close to us. _Irene sat down beside the lake and looked at her reflection in the water. Her features have sharpened somewhat. "Sharpened" was a little literal for her ears. She bet she could pierce someone and kill them with her ears. _Ok, that's just exaggerating. Something that Teresa would say._

Irene closed her eyes and thought of her past. She saw the murder all over again. Her parents' best friend coming into the house, all smiles and laughter. Then, like the wind changing its direction, this friend transformed into a yoma. She remembered it busting its hand through her father's abdomen, and then twisting her mother's neck. Halfway through eating her mother's guts, the yoma finally took notice of the girl hiding in a corner in fear. Then it headed towards her-

'Yo.' Irene jumped and whipped her head around. 'Hey, relax. It's me.' She felt a rush of relief when she saw Teresa. 'Didn't know you were so faint hearted.'

Irene examined her friend's face more closely, and realized she looked more serious than usual. 'Did something happen?' Though Irene was quite sure what caused her change in attitude.

'I-I…' Teresa looked a little embarrassed. 'I dreamt of my parents again. I can't believe it. It's been so long and I still can't get over what happened.'

'Welcome to the club, sentimental fool.' Irene smirked a little.

'You know, I'm kinda surprised. I was expecting you to like, cry at a point of time.' Irene gave her a bemused look. 'No, really! Almost all of the new recruits break down at one point when they come in. Guess you're made of better substance.'

'Let me guess, you're one of those who broke down?' Irene teased her, and was immediately met with a slap on the head.

'Yeah, right.' Teresa shifted her gaze towards the lake. 'No matter what happened. No matter how much I wanted to. I never did. I don't wanna give those bastards satisfaction.'

A pause. 'So…' Teresa started, 'how did it happen?'

'Huh?'

'How did you land up here? How did your family… umm... pass on?' Teresa probed cautiously.

'That's quite a late question.' Irene commented.

'Ok, fine. I'm _sorry_.'

Another moment of silence. 'My parents were killed by their friend.' She started, 'When he came over, he just started going crazy. He changed into a yoma and went for their guts.' Irene clenched her fist as memories came rushing back again. 'I hate that monster. He-he shoved my mother's guts into my mouth.' She remembered the disgusted, terrified feeling she felt, as the blood dripped from her mouth. Suddenly her vision became blurry.

Teresa gently took her hand. 'Stop it. You're hurting yourself.'

Irene looked at her palm, and found cuts, caused by her fingernails, dripping a little blood.

Teresa softly wiped the blood off. 'I'm sorry.'

Irene managed to smile a little. 'Nah, it's okay.' She decided to play it further. 'So… what about you?' She hoped Teresa would refuse answering, and it would end right here.

Teresa gave a faint smile. 'Simple.' Irene's hopes were dashed. 'My family got killed by a yoma. But I was lucky enough to have a warrior kill it before it got me. The worst part came later.' Teresa grasped Irene's hand a little tighter. 'The village head pretended to take care of me. Instead, that dickwad already made a contract with the organization. When a handler came to take me, he didn't dare to see me a last time. I hope he had, and still has, nightmares of me.' Teresa smirked.

Irene snorted. 'You can still think of cursing others when you're in a worse situation than them. That's really professional, you witch.'

'At least I have less chances of depression than _someone_.' She grinned and then pointed at the moon. 'Look. The moon's beautiful tonight, isn't it?'

'Why the sudden change of topic?'

'Nothing… just remembered something my mom said.' Teresa gazed up at the moon. 'The moon is always in the sky… I'll always be there for you, Irene. Like the moon. I'll never leave you alone, no matter what happens.'

'… That's so corny.' Irene gave the "you-are-lame" look.

Teresa sighed and stood up, extending a hand towards Irene. 'Let's get back to the place we slept at. If our food is gone, _you _look for them again. You made me come here in the first place.' She smiled

Irene thought her smile looked strange, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She took Teresa's hand and pulled herself up.

'Let's go.' Irene started walking a few steps, but stopped after realizing Teresa was not beside her. She turned, and found Teresa with a weird expression on her face.

'You alright?' Teresa didn't reply. Instead she went towards Irene and wrapped her arms around her.

Irene could feel her trembling a little, and held Teresa to steady her.

'I know this sounds selfish. But I'm glad you came, Irene.' Teresa whispered.

Irene wanted to reply, but a familiar voice came drifting over.

'Aww!! This is SO touching! You two gonna fall in love with each other next?!'

Laughter erupted.

Teresa recognized the voices. 'Noel.'

Irene identified the other. 'Sophia.'

Together, they picked up stones from the ground and threw them, hard.

'OW!!'


End file.
